


Three is (and isn't) a crowd

by Lenore



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, American Idol RPF
Genre: Adam Lambert - Freeform, Community: aianonlovefest, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-15
Updated: 2009-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam gets Tommy laid. Laws of physics are respected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three is (and isn't) a crowd

**Author's Note:**

> The story is for [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/aianonlovefest/2407.html?thread=1690471#t1690471) at [](http://community.livejournal.com/aianonlovefest/profile)[**aianonlovefest**](http://community.livejournal.com/aianonlovefest/) asking for Tommy/female groupie with a possible threesome with Adam. Please don't tweet or otherwise deliver my stories to the people I'm writing about. Just the thought of it makes me die a little inside.

"So, how was Elisabeth Hasselbeck?" The pretty brunette wrinkles her nose.

Tommy laughs. "Nice, actually. She let Adam Twitter from her phone. The whole show was awesome."

The episode of the View hasn't been broadcast yet, but Tommy doesn't bother to ask how she knows they taped it today. Fans just find out shit. Hell, maybe she reads his Twitter. That would be kind of freaky. But that's the way things are in Adam's orbit, not freaky _bad_, just…well, freaky.

The girl smiles. "That's cool."

She flips her hair back over her shoulder. It's long and glossy and so soft-looking it makes Tommy's fingers itch to touch. She has a pretty mouth, bow-shaped and shiny-pink with lip gloss. Her pale skin makes her dark blue eyes seem almost mysterious.

"How long you in town for?" She tilts her head, her fair falling into her face.

Tommy shakes his head. "Just for tonight."

"Hey, that's better than nothing, right?" She gives him a look through her lashes.

She's been flirting with him pretty hard core for the last twenty minutes—being a musician gets Tommy laid, _a lot_—and right about now he should be inviting her back to his hotel room. But every few seconds, the girl's gaze slides past his shoulder, over to the bar. Tommy doesn't have to turn around to know what she's looking at. Adam's voice drifts over to their table, in the middle of some story about…Tommy doesn't even know what, _Honey, you have no idea what that man is capable of, and I do mean **capable**. _

The girl's gaze returns to Tommy, and she flashes a smile, which quickly freezes, her eyes going wide. A sure sign that Adam is on his way over, not that Tommy needs a sign. He feels the familiar charge in the atmosphere, the way electricity swims in the air before the first crack of thunder. Heat prickles down his back. The hair stands up on his arms. His Adam-sense is tingling.

"Hey." A hand settles on the back of his neck, a warm weight, startlingly real. "How's my favorite bassist?"

The touch is the casual stuff of bandmates being bandmates, or would be if Adam weren't moving his thumb in lazy, distracting circles. He always takes it that one step further. Tommy relaxes back against his palm. He believes in meeting Adam halfway.

He glances up, and Adam smiles down at him, and it's like staring into the damned sun. Adam's face shines with so much post-View triumph Tommy has to squint a little. Adam is loose-limbed, drink in hand, looking both relaxed and like he's two minutes away from accomplishing his plans for world domination. Tommy admires this ability of his to multi-task.

Adam's mouth quirks up at the corner, and he directs a meaningful glance over at the girl.

"Oh." Tommy startles a little. He kind of forgot it wasn't just the two of them. "This is, um, Clare?" He hopes that's her name. He thinks it is. Shit. He doesn't want to be that kind of asshole.

Clare is beaming, so either that is her name, or she doesn't care what anyone calls her as long as she gets to meet Adam Lambert.

"Is that Chianti?" She jerks her chin toward Adam's glass of wine.

Adam plops onto the empty chair at the table, smiling broadly. "Well, it sure ain't a hot toddy."

Clare laughs, and Tommy darts a confused glance at Adam. He just shakes his head, like it's not worth explaining.

"I like your shirt," Clare tells Adam.

"Yeah?" Adam glances down at it, as if he needs to be reminded what it looks like. It's black on black, different textures, and parts of it have been artfully burned. The shirt is very…Adam. Despite this, Adam says, "I totally can't take credit. My stylist does all the work."

"That's cool," Clare says.

Adam nods and tilts his head toward Tommy, wry amusement in his eyes, as if he's wondering when Tommy plans to rejoin the conversation.

Tommy smirks. "Yeah. We all get dressed up like dolls."

"Oh, I don't know." Adam runs a finger down Tommy's arm, tracing a sparkly thread in the shirt that someone else picked out. "Being dressed up like a doll is a pretty good look for you."

Clare's eyes go big, her gaze darting from Tommy to Adam and back again.

Tommy squirms uncomfortably in his chair and plasters on a too-bright smile. "I could use another." He fiddles with his empty glass. "You?"

Clare nods, licking her lips, like that would be delicious. Like it's all delicious. Him and Adam and himandAdam.

"Be right back," Tommy mumbles.

He pushes his way to the bar, grabs the bartender's attention, orders two more of the same. His Adam-sense is still working just fine, because he knows Adam has followed him even before he feels the warm presence at his side.

Adam smiles brightly at Tommy's questioning look. "Thought you might need help carrying stuff."

He stands close enough that Tommy can feel the studs on his belt. The crowd isn't so thick that this is strictly necessary. Always that one extra step. And suddenly, Tommy wants to ratchet up the stakes a little higher himself.

"You could get me laid tonight," he blurts out.

Adam raises an eyebrow, the world's most succinct _what the fuck?_

Heat floods Tommy's cheeks. Shit. Maybe he shouldn't have said that. He's still getting his bearings in this…whatever this is between him and Adam. He doesn't quite know where the boundaries are. "I just mean—I'm, like, the closest she can get to you, you know?"

There's an unexpected note of bitterness in his voice, and what the fuck? If he's going to get a complex because the hot gay guy he works with attracts more pussy than he does, then he's totally got the wrong job.

"Hey." Adam slips an arm around Tommy's waist, like friends do, except for the way his thumb dips beneath the top of Tommy's pants, stroking over bare skin. "Don't sell yourself short, baby."

Tommy just shakes his head. This has nothing to do with his non-existent self-esteem issues. He's pretty sure they both know that.

Adam studies him. "Hmm. Okay. Come on." He wheels Tommy around and leads him back through the crowd.

"But the drinks—wait. What are you—"

Adam flashes a smile over his shoulder. "Getting you laid."

Clare's expression turns expectant at their approach. Maybe she's got an Adam-sense too. Or possibly Adam with a sexy scheme afoot is a kind of sensual magnetic pole, affecting compasses as far away as Siberia.

"We were thinking about a more private party," Adam tells her. "You want to come?"

Clare shoots up out of her chair. "Let's go."

Tommy follows slightly dazed in their wake, turning that phrase over in his head. _Private party._ Does that—it couldn't mean—is Adam going to watch him fuck? The idea burns through Tommy's brain, a scorching combination of embarrassment and lust. He imagines soft, sweet-smelling girl beneath him, tight, wet pussy around him, and Adam's gaze all over his skin. He forgets important things, like how to breathe.

They grab a cab, and Adam gives the driver the name of the hotel. No one says anything. Adam drums his fingers on Tommy's thigh in time to whatever music is playing in his head. Tommy can't figure out the tune from just the tap-tap-tap on his leg, but Adam's touch sinks through the leather of his pants, warming his skin. Clare smiles happily when she catches Tommy's eye and presses closer against his side. He can feel her breasts, firm and round. He thinks about how he wants to kiss her. About how he wants Adam to kiss him. He tries not to consider the difference in those two desires.

The cab drops them at the hotel, and they go up in the elevator. By some unspoken agreement, they stand apart, not touching, too aware there are cameras everywhere. The elevator doors ding open on their floor. Adam leads the way, stopping outside Tommy's room instead of his own. Tommy feels a pang at that, wondering if it means Adam plans to skip out as soon as he can.

He fumbles with the card key, and they all go inside. The curtains are open, a splash of neon-flavored light slanting across the floor, enough to guide Tommy over to the lamp. He turns it on and stalls there by the dresser, not sure what to do with the objects of his desire now that he has them all to himself.

It's Clare's laugh that finally breaks the awkward silence. "C'mere." She crooks her finger at him.

He pads the few steps over to her, takes her in his arms, and suddenly it's not weird anymore. It's simple, all instinct. He tightens his arms around her and falls into the kiss. Usually lip gloss is bitter, but Clare tastes like candy, bright and sweet as a Jolly Rancher. She smells fantastic, the way girls do, like heat and flowers, and she feels nice in his arms, her breasts pressed tightly against his chest. She moves in time to the kiss, rubbing against him, making happy little noises.

She doesn't make him forget about Adam—because who could?—but she does distract him enough that it's a surprise when another body presses against him from behind. A startlingly male body, all angles and muscle and hard… Tommy swallows.

Adam's mouth moves hot and wet over Tommy's neck. "We should probably talk about the rules."

"Rules?" Tommy asks in a daze. It's hard to have anything like a thought when he's got a beautiful girl pressed against his front and beautiful Adam plastered to his back.

He feels Adam nod. "Rules, baby." Adam's hand travels languidly up Tommy's thigh, over his hip, along his side. "You know I'm not much on being the audience. So here's how this is going to go. We're going to show some respect to the laws of physics. Action, reaction." His voice dips low, and his lips brush Tommy's ear. "You do something to her. I do something to you."

Tommy feels that all the way down to his cock. Heat winds around his spine. His knees go a little weak.

Clare laughs. "Sounds fair to me. So, Tommy kissed me. You should probably do something about that."

Adam laughs, smirky and conspiratorial. "Good point."

There's firm pressure on Tommy's arm, turning him. It feels only natural to yield to it. Adam slides a hand along Tommy's jaw, tilts his chin up. That first kiss on stage—their only kiss, so far anyway—was frenetic, adrenaline pounding, lights-camera-a million eyes watching them. The next day, Tommy would occasionally still taste copper in his mouth.

This kiss is sweet, the soft touch of Adam's mouth on his, Adam's thumb stroking tenderly along his jaw. Tommy murmurs, a needy sound, and leans closer. Adam winds an arm around his waist, and just like that, things go from zero to sixty. Adam surges against him, the magnetic force of him bending Tommy back over his arm. Tommy hangs on by his fingernails and kisses back for all he's worth.

"So hot." Clare leans forward, clearly angling for her own Adam-kiss.

Adam obliges with a game little smile. He's not sheepish about the fact that he'll make out with girls if he's drunk enough—or, hey, when he's helping to get his bassist laid, apparently.

Clare giggles as she pulls back from the kiss, giddy sounding. "Tommy should do something else, don't you think?"

Adam nods, his eyes wide and bright with possibilities. "What do you suggest?"

"Well," Clare says thoughtfully. "I am wearing a lot of clothes."

"Mmm." Adam runs a hand up Tommy's chest, his palm warm through the fabric of Tommy's shirt. "Maybe you should take care of that, baby."

Tommy nods and turns around and reaches for Clare. She raises her arms, and he pulls her shirt up over her head. She's wearing a black bra, a wispy little nothing, cut low, showing off some truly spectacular cleavage. Tommy traces a finger along the edge of one lacy strap. Her skin is soft and warm, and she murmurs encouragingly at his touch. He flicks open the clasp, and then her breasts are in his hands. She moans and pushes against him, begging with her body.

"She's pretty, huh?" Adam murmurs. Tommy nods, and he can feel Adam smile against his ear. "So are you, baby."

Adam slides a hand over Tommy's hip and slips it under his shirt, splaying his fingers across his belly. He eases Tommy's shirt up, bit by little bit, stroking as he goes, an unapologetic tease. By the time he finally strips the shirt off and tosses it to the floor, Tommy is weak-kneed and shivering with want.

"Do something else," Adam whispers to him.

The words blaze a path straight to Tommy's cock. He bends his head and kisses Clare's breasts, one and then the other, brushing his lips along the soft curves. Adam settles his hands against Tommy's ribs, moving his palms in seductive circles, brushing his thumbs across Tommy's nipples, making them stand up, hard and begging for more. Tommy closes his mouth around one of Clare's nipples, sucking, teasing with his tongue and the edge of his teeth. Clare throws her head back and sinks her fingers into his hair. Adam rakes his nails over Tommy's nipples, plucks at them, that thin line between pain and pleasure that makes Tommy moan out loud.

Clare reaches for Tommy's hands and brings them to her waist. He gets the point and undoes her skirt. She holds onto his shoulder as she steps out of it and kicks off her shoes. She's wearing nothing now but the tiniest black panties Tommy has ever seen. She pushes her shoulders back, letting Tommy look at her. There's something about a girl almost naked but not quite that's just too fucking hot, and Tommy takes a moment to stare, to enjoy, his mouth actually watering. When he skims her panties off at last, he can smell her excitement. He's so fucking hard he can barely breathe.

"Your turn." Adam licks a hot strip up the side of Tommy's neck. He expertly opens Tommy's pants and peels them off him. Tommy's cock bounces wetly against his belly, and he wants Adam to reach around and take him in hand so bad, _so bad_.

There's no way Adam doesn't know that, but all he does is leisurely run a hand down Tommy's back. "Beautiful."

Tommy awkwardly crooks his arm, clutching at the slippery fabric of Adam's pants. "Please." If he can't have Adam's hand on him, at least he can have bare skin.

Adam laughs softly against his neck. "Anything you want, baby."

He pulls away for a few seconds, which is entirely too long as far as Tommy's concerned, but at least when he comes back, he's naked, no fucking fabric standing between them anymore. He presses against Tommy, rubbing his cock against Tommy's ass, pushing him into Clare. Tommy kisses her and lets his hands go wandering.

"Mmm, yeah," Clare murmurs, her voice soft and throaty.

Adam sucks on Tommy's neck, his hands doing some traveling of their own, all over Tommy's body. Tommy's cock presses insistently against Clare's belly, and he wants to…oh God, he _really_ wants to, but this feels so good it's almost drugging, and he can't stop touching Clare, doesn't want Adam to stop touching him.

Once again, it's Clare who provides the forward momentum. She slips out of Tommy's grasp, giggling. She scrambles onto the bed, and flops onto her back, spreading her legs. She crooks a finger at Tommy, as if it to say: _C'mere. I've got some candy for you._ Tommy sucks in his breath.

Adam's mouth brushes his ear. "You going to be a gentleman and eat her out?"

Action, reaction, and Tommy, well, he kind of whimpers, but he likes to think it's a manly whimper. He crawls up the bed, stopping to press a kiss to the inside of Clare's ankle, her knee, the crease where thigh meets body. She smells like powder and sex, and Tommy licks his lips. He's good with his mouth. Girls always tell him that. He likes eating pussy, likes the heat and the taste and the intimacy of it. He presses a kiss to her mound and goes down, licking at wet folds, slipping two fingers inside her. Clare grabs his hair, pulling hard enough that his eyes water—not that he minds, he's always had a thing for hair-pulling—and noises bubble out of her, hot and wild and desperate.

The bed dips with Adam's weight, and Tommy loses his concentration there for a second. Clare scrabbles at his shoulders, reminding him what he's supposed to be doing. He goes back to it.

Adam slides his palm very deliberately down the line of Tommy's spine and over the curve of his ass. Tommy sucks in his breath in anticipation. Adam urges Tommy's thighs apart, presses a reverent kiss to the small of his back, and then spreads his cheeks wide with his thumbs. The first wet-hot touch of tongue along his crack makes Tommy practically leap out of his skin. No one has ever done this to him before, and he makes a wild sound in the back of his throat. Adam licks at his hole and then pushes his tongue inside him.

Fuck, fuck, fuck-fuck-fuck. Multi-tasking has never been such a challenge in his life.

"Oh God, _oh God_!" Clare calls out, coming against his tongue.

Adam spreads Tommy wider apart and really goes at him. Clare thrashes beneath Tommy and grabs at his hair, urging him on, clearly intent on another orgasm. Tommy feels pleasure-dizzy, his balls heavy between his legs, his cock straining against his belly. He's pretty sure he could come just from this, without anyone even touching his dick. And that would be fine. Oh, who's he kidding? That would be fucking _fantastic_. He needs to come so bad, and he could. He would. Except.

_Except_.

He lifts his head. Clare lets out a frustrated howl and looks like she wants to kick him.

Adam gives him one last lick and pulls away. "What do you want to do now, baby?" He kisses Tommy's shoulder. "You going to fuck her?" _Am I going to fuck you?_

Tommy shivers. Yeah. Except _that_.

He twists around to Adam, who crooks a smile at him, playful and sweet, so very Adam. Affection rushes warmly in Tommy's chest, and he falters a little. Because whatever is between them, it's not just some meaningless sex game.

Adam's smile fades, quickly replaced by an expression of concern, as he misinterprets Tommy's hesitation. "Oh, hey. Baby. No." He strokes a hand over Tommy's hair. "You don't have to do anything you don't—"

Tommy lunges, kissing him frantically.

He feels Adam's smile return. "Hey, you know I was just—"

Tommy bites Adam's lip to shut him up. If Adam can put his tongue in Tommy's ass, then Tommy certainly isn't going to shy away from kissing him. He runs his palms over Adam's chest and down his arms, fumbles to get a hand on Adam's cock. He wants everything. And he wants it _right now_.

Adam takes charge, tilting Tommy's head back and kissing him the way he did that night on stage, so fierce and hungry Tommy will still be feeling it three days after he's dead. Adam is breathing heavily when he pulls away. "All of it, baby. I promise. But right now—" He nods toward Clare.

Tommy turns back around, and Clare is staring at them, her hand working between her legs.

"Fuck," Tommy says, heat twisting in his belly.

She smiles up at him. "You better."

"Let's get you ready, baby." Adam kisses his shoulder.

There are condoms and lube on the bed, Tommy notices belatedly. Adam was thinking ahead, apparently. It's a good thing someone is. Tommy kneels in front of him and listens to the pop of the cap, the wet, squelchy sound of Adam warming the lube between his hands. At the first slick touch against his ass, Tommy tenses. He takes a breath and lets it out and reminds himself that he's done this before. Well, kind of, sort of.

He had a girlfriend, Jai, who liked to play this way. She kept an overflowing box of toys under her bed and let him choose his own dildo. He always gravitated to the same one. "Slim Jim again?" Jai would say with a quirk of her eyebrow.

Adam's dick brushes against Tommy's hip, and yeah. This is going to be a lot different.

"You want me to help you relax?" Clare pushes up onto her knees, plants a quick kiss on Tommy's mouth, and then bends her head.

Tommy squeezes his eyes tightly at the touch of her mouth on his dick. Adam's fingers move inside him, two of them now, twisting and searching and finding the place that lights him up with every touch. Clare hums happily as she sucks him. Tommy strokes her hair that's just as soft as it looked and thinks: Who needs to fuck and get fucked? This is pretty much heaven right here, Clare's mouth and Adam's fingers, and he could come. God, he's going to come.

"Don't," Adam says, pulling his fingers out.

Clare follows his lead and leans back. Tommy makes a wild noise of protest.

"Save it for her, baby." Adam rolls a condom on him.

Clare lies back, pulling Tommy with her, into her. She's hot and tight around his cock, and Tommy dazedly thinks, _Yeah, okay, fucking is good too_. He starts to move, and Clare pulls at his shoulders, urging him on.

Adam scoots up behind Tommy, lightly touches his back, and kisses the curve of his ass. Tommy stills when he feels Adam's cock press against his hole and grips the sheet in one hand as Adam slowly starts working his cock inside. God, Adam's so big, and it burns. Fuck. Tommy tries to gulp down some air, but he can't breathe.

Clare strokes a hand up and down his arm. "Easy, baby. Just take it easy," she croons to him.

She's still tight and hot and perfect around his cock, and he tries to concentrate on that.

Adam scatters kisses across Tommy's shoulders. "I've got you, baby. Just hold on."

Clare leans up on her elbows to kiss him. "His dick is going to feel so good. Just as good as you feel in me."

Tommy kisses her back sloppily, and Adam eases further into him, and fuck! Yeah. A flash of pleasure cuts through the pain. "Adam," he says desperately.

Adam sucks on Tommy's neck, applying the edge of teeth, leaving his mark, and that's so fucking hot it makes Tommy shudder. Clare squirms beneath him demandingly, and Tommy starts to move again, and then slowly, awkwardly, they're all moving together. Clare's sweet, tight pussy around his cock, and Adam's dick hitting his prostate with every thrust, and Tommy's going to burst into flames, spontaneous damned combustion, what a way to go.

Clare runs her hand through his hair. "So good."

He presses his face against her breasts. His thighs tremble, and the air burns in his lungs, and he wants them to feel just as fucking amazing as he does.

He slides his hand between Clare's legs and wiggles his thumb against her clit. "Fuck!" She rakes her nails down his arms.

Tommy tightens his ass around Adam's cock, and fuck, okay, he really feels that. But it's worth it when Adam practically _growls_, gripping Tommy tightly by the hips, fucking him harder, pushing him into Clare.

"Tommy," Adam murmurs, the word thick and slurred with lust.

Tommy is burning up, every filament of pleasure in him lit up, and he can't last, can't last.

"Ahhhhh!" Clare cries out, her eyes going wide and unfocused, her pussy squeezing his dick.

Tommy's hips pump, and his voice has gone hoarse, and he comes so hard his vision blacks out around the edges. He's vaguely aware of Adam continuing to thrust, increasingly erratic, until he finally pushes in deep and goes still and comes.

Adam slumps against his back for a moment, and then carefully pulls out. Distantly, Tommy knows he should do the same thing, but he's had every last bit of strength fucked out of him. He can't imagine ever moving again.

"Come on, baby. No crushing the pretty girl." Adam maneuvers Tommy onto his side and gets rid of the condom and stretches out next to him.

Tommy reaches for his hand, lacing their fingers together. If he's ever felt better in his life, he was too wasted to remember it.

Clare snuggles against his other side. He turns his head and lazily kisses her.

"So. That was fun." Clare laughs delightedly, the sound just bubbling out of her. It makes Tommy smile, big and wide. Clare leans in to kiss him again and then cranes her neck to kiss Adam. "Really, _really_ fun," she reiterates.

She bounces out of bed, humming under her breath, picks up her scattered clothes, and gets dressed.

She leans in for one last kiss. "Maybe I'll see you the next time you're in New York, huh?"

At the door, she gives them a little wave. And then she's gone.

Tommy blinks at the empty air for several long seconds. Sure, it was just sex, and he's pulled his pants on and gotten the hell out plenty of times before the sweat dried, but it feels different when you're on the other side of a fuck-and-run.

Adam kisses his shoulder sympathetically. "Yeah. You kind of get used to that."

Tommy turns to face him. He hasn't really had a chance to look at Adam, not as much as he wants anyway. Adam's beautiful, no big shock there. Tommy runs a hand up his bare thigh. "Can I?" He flutters his fingers over Adam's belly. "Can I get used to this?"

Adam gives him a long, considering look. "You know what you're asking for?"

Tommy kisses him, soft and sweet, licking at Adam's bottom lip. Yeah. He's asking for this. Just this. Whatever it is.


End file.
